1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate generally to web browser applications. More specifically, aspects of the invention pertain to working simultaneous with multiple browsers and operating systems such as in a web design/development process.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a number of web browsers have been developed such as Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer and Safari. Different web browsers may run on one or more operating systems, such as Linux, MacOS or the Windows operating systems.
In view of this, web developers often prepare applications to run on multiple web browsers, or even different versions of the same browser. This is often necessary because applications may run and/or present differently on various browsers. Results may also differ depending on which operating system is used. Thus, developers often replicate their work across a number of platforms to determine the effects. This can be a time consuming and cumbersome process which hinders application development.